


cafuné

by callmebrat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Spirit Keith (Voltron), Witch AU, Witch Lance (Voltron), hbd story, klance but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebrat/pseuds/callmebrat
Summary: cafuné (v.) [ \ka-'fU-nA\ (ka-foo-nay) ]- running your fingers through your lover's hair.continuation for serenity, a bday story for Keithwarning: character's death in first paragraphs.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	cafuné

I clearly remember the night I died. It was cold and rainy, the chilling feeling was stepping up my body, making me shiver with cold. I went home from work, looking forward to my boyfriend, to the warmth of his house and his love. To the warm feeling, he started in me when he looked at me with his deep blue eyes. But… it didn't happen. I haven't finished my way to see him. I died.

But before that, all my life flashed before my eyes. My family was there, my mom holding me in her arms, laughing. My dad playing with me with a ball. My almost brother Shiro visiting us on daily basis. This all was so nice. So warm.

I saw myself attending school, trying to study things I liked, things I wanted to do later. I saw myself meeting Lance, my soon to be a boyfriend. I saw him and me going to our first date and I remember that I started crying. I remember Lance admitting he loves me and I said it back. 

I remember the cold asphalt on my back, hurting me maybe more than the actual wound I had. I remember the knife sticking upwards from my stomach. I remember the blood. I remember seeing myself lying there, almost dead, waiting for an ambulance that never came. I still don't know what happened, what did I become. But I could transform myself into a cat and I started visiting Lance again. He adopted me. And then I realized.

Lance was a witch. 

I knew he can't bear the fact that I'm dead and he can't forget me. And it hurt me more than anything else. 

I had to do something. I missed him, I missed him more than anything. More than I missed my family after moving away from them. I had to be close to him. Seeing him cry to his sleep was so bad, I finally decided what I will do.

I found the great warlock of our town, asking him if he can erase Lance's memories. 

“Yes, I will do that, but… you will have to pay first.”

“What do you want?” I asked.

“You can transform into a ghost too, am I right?” he asked sheepishly and I nodded. “Great. I need something from you.” I nodded again and changed my form. As a ghost, I looked almost the same as a living person, more transparent though. 

“Can I have some tea?” I was thirsty and I felt dizzy, which was weird because ghosts can't feel, right? The warlock nodded and poured me some tea. We talked for a bit, trying to make a deal. 

We finally made a deal and I could go home. Or to Lance. I transformed into my cat body, running in the branches of the trees, jumping on roofs to get there in time to see. I wanted to see those memories flowing away, I wanted to see how Lance is getting better. I jumped down on the windowsill, seeing Lance pouring himself some coffee because he just came home from school. I wanted to knock on the window so he'd let me in, but I didn't have to. He saw me and smiled. Opened the window and let me in and I jumped on the sofa and curled into a ball while watching him. And then it happened. 

I saw how his eyes went like blind, how he stopped moving and I got scared because I didn't know what was happening. Then I understood.

The warlock was erasing Lance's memories. After a few seconds, I saw little pictures of me and him leaving his head, those memories he had of me were gone. I didn't care, because I asked for it. But… it made me sad. More than I thought.

It didn't matter, though, because I knew I could be with him once again, without upsetting him. And that mattered. Nothing else, this.

After this happened, I contacted the warlock to thank him and to make my part of the deal. I agreed with everything, it was for Lance's sake and for his happiness. All for him.

Sometime later I started showing myself in a ghost for to Lance too. He was so happy to see someone in his little apartment, even though that someone was his dead boyfriend trying to make him feel happy and not alone again. He didn't know, memories didn't come back yet. We talked, we laughed, we made fun of things and it was almost the same like before. Except Lance forgot me, and I was dead. Funny, right? 

Lance was happy, he changed and his depression was lifted up. He started studying again and I was watching him practice magic. Floating candles and tea mugs was a daily basis now. Little fairy lights, which actually were just little specks of flame changing colors. All thanks to Lance's magic. Oh, how proud I was, seeing him like this. 

Thing changed right before exams. Lance was nervous and stressed and I couldn't help more. One night I finished his homework for him and cleaned the apartment. In the morning, I woke him up with a freshly blended coffee and some croissants. When he woke up, he smiled so brightly the sun should be ashamed. I sent him to school, showing him all the things I've finished for him. He thanked and after breakfast went to school to do his first exam. I knew his friends, Pidge and Hunk, but I still watched him going to school. I shouldn't do that. This was the break in the spell the warlock warned me about. 

Lance saw me and realized it was me. I saw the confusion on his face but I knew he didn't have time. Right after that, I ran to see the warlock. I managed to make the thing he wanted from me, so he should pay attention to this. 

He apologized and tries to repair the spell, but it wasn't working its best. He said Lance will remember now. He won't remember what happened and why I wasn't with him, but he will remember we were dating. 

I couldn't be happier but at the same time, I was kind of angry and sad. I wanted for him the best he could have. And it wasn't me. I knew it wasn't me. He didn't care about it, he wanted me. So I agreed to be with him again, even though I was a ghost and a cat and he was a wizard. We were happy, we could finally be together again. We lived in a serene environment, Lance had his friends with erased memories, we played games and I studied with him.

I don't know how long it was, how long we were together again, but after the time, when we lied on the couch watching fairy lights Lance made before, drinking warm tea and just cuddling, I asked quietly.

“Do you know what cafune means?”

“No,” he quietly answered shaking his head. I smiled, kissing his forehead and running my fingers through his hair.

“Cafune means ‘running your finger through your lover's hair’ and it probably is from Brazilian or Portuguese. It's a nice word, isn't it?” I answered. We both talked quietly because this moment was so calm, serene. We didn't want to ruin it.

“It is a nice word, indeed. Cafune me, Keith.”

I chuckled a bit and started running my fingers through his hair again. Just like Lance's hair, cafune was so nice, I didn't want to do anything else for the rest of my life. Just wanted to be with him. Forever.


End file.
